


Ballroom

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Death Eaters Behaving Badly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Augustus is so fucking confused, Dancing, M/M, Multi, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix and Rodolphus dance, sometimes, not just in their relationship, but actually. Sometimes Rookwood watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> (Like with Thermae: Written for my wonderful friend tobermoriansass who wanted this after I suggested a brief idea. Her headcanons for facecasts are Michael Fassbender for Rodolphus, Eva Green for Bellatrix Lestrange and Sebastian Stan for Augustus Rookwood. I personally would also recommend listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daOECPBusUY when reading, as that's the music which inspired the piece.)

They dance gracefully, Bella and Rodolphus, taught it from childhood, hands placed precisely, moving purposefully, robes swirling with each turn as they move, elegant, around the ballroom. Augustus cannot help but watch in awe. They are a matched pair, aristocratic in their bearing, in their clothes, in how they move to the music. Their robes dark, a splash of deep green at Rodolphus' collar, emeralds in Bellatrix's ears. The two do not _like_  one another, per se, but they have found a system in their marriage that works for them, and their system is a dance, and so when they move to music it all comes tumbling out in a strange, beautiful complexity, and Augustus is entranced.

He is surprised, he confesses to himself, when Bella, tall, elegant, queenly, extends a hand down to him, sat on a bench at the side, tapping his toes only slightly to the beat and sway of the music. But he stands, and he takes her hand.

Rodolphus frowns as his wife leaves his arms, and instead shows Augustus how to place his hands, how to lead the dance, follow the music. It is easier than Augustus thought and with a quick and sinuous twist of grip, Augustus is dancing instead with Rodolphus, Bella circling like a bird of prey, pointing out how he should hold himself, how he should step and sway, and Augustus finds it odd how easily he feels he fits in his old friends arms.

The dance continues, twirling and turning, until Augustus' back is pressed to Rodolphus' chest, and Augustus' chest grows tight, because _this was not what he expected_. But the warmth is good, and he trusts Rodolphus and his eyes flutter shut and he leans slightly into it, hearing Bella murmur an approving-sounding, "Hmm."

Suddenly he is pulled away, Bella holding him a tight grip, dancing close, he can feel every shift of her robes over her skin, silk sliding seamlessly, not even catching on the buttons of his robes. With a quick close step she presses yet closer and he _groans_ , he cannot help it, the sound forced from him by the sheer proximity of warmth to certain parts of his flesh.

Behind them Rodolphus almost _growls_.

All of a sudden it changes again, Rodolphus pressed behind him, hot breath against his neck and Augustus' head tilts back, because _Merlin, this is what lust is_. Bella in front of him can feel the rising hardness at his pelvis, and moves the dance quicker, Rodolphus and Bella circling their dance around Augustus, pressed between them and Augustus can barely think, eyes pressed shut to try to remove any distractions but _Merlin_  their bodies are distracting alone.

Bella steps away and Augustus damn near whimpers as the warmth leaves his front, only for Rodolphus to pull him back, closer to him, press a kiss made of teeth to his neck, and Augustus gasps and groans, eyes opening wide, barely able to make out Bella striding, queenlike, to the door, as Rodolphus' hands pluck almost questioningly at the buttons of Augustus' robe.

Behind Bella they sink to the floor, Augustus twisting in Rodolphus' grip to face him, to press need-filled kisses to the other man's face and neck, Rodolphus' hands pulling at the clothes of each. Bella shuts the door behind her, letting a house elf catch the least glimpse of Master Rodolphus and his friend kissing each other desperately, as Mistress Bella stalks away, smirking.


End file.
